The Life of Another
by AnotherOneTwo
Summary: This is a series that will include original and new characters that I have created. The readers may choose the path of the main character, PM me or leave it in the reviews. Sorry all, still getting use to the functions of this site.
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave bad comments, I only wish to have positive feedback. This is one of many chapters I will be writing...**

 **NOTE:**

 **All characters that I have not created belong to Cassandra Clare. The Plot also belongs to me...**

Two shadowed figures ran through the night. Darting around the innocent people walking along the footpaths, each one unable to see the action before their eyes.

 _How lucky are they…_ "Shamus! We need to… Get off the street… I have a plan." The first figure yelled between breaths.

The second figure darted down an alley between two shops, the mass of flesh chasing them split in two to follow them both. The first figure moaned in frustration as his companion disappeared into the darkness.

As he ran he started to unzip the black hooded jacket he was wearing, he pulled the jacket off with one swift movement. Two ebony black feathered wings uncoiled from his body and he wrapped the jacket around his waist.

The mass of flesh started to pick up pace, catching up with him. Low moans and high pitch screams emitted from its flesh surface. The first figure leapt into the air, spread his wings and started to fly away. The thing below wailed and started to climb the buildings beside it, leaving deep scratches along the surface.

"Jamie! Dive, now!" The second figure appeared above him on the roof of the building, he drew out a small metal cylinder and jumped. With the flick of his wrist the cylinder extended revealing a spear with a serrated blade, dark marks engraved all over, they started to burn. He thrust it forward as he neared the beast, it cut through it like a knife in butter.

It fell onto the street below, dead, Shamus landed as light as a feather on top of its body. The second beast followed his actions and jumped off the roof. Shamus flicked his spear, the beast fell upon the blade killing it instantly.

The body came down on top of Shamus.

 **Please leave some suggestions for the story and score it out of 1000...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Jace5000 for the suggestion, I will do everything in my power to introduce all the main story characters.**

"Shamus!" Jamie screamed. He quickly landed, stumbling as he ran to the pile of dead demon. It started to collapse in on itself, almost completely vanished as he neared, leaving a very badly wounded Shamus on the ground. The spear collapsed in and formed a small metal cylinder again, Jamie picked it up and put it in his pocket. Jamie kneeled down next to Shamus, not knowing what to do he lifted up the unconscious Shadowhunter and held him in an embrace that meant everything to Jamie. ' _If only I could do this when you weren't unconscious'_. He buckled his knees and lept into the air and took flight.

-0-

It was 3am when Alec awoke to the sound of the doorbell, he looked at the beautiful warlock beside him, his face seemed softer when he slept. He hadn't needed much in his life, but this warlock was one of them. The doorbell sounded again and this time it was more frequent. Alec moaned as he got up, the Shadowhunter had been through a lot in the past week, meetings it Idris, demon hunts, trying to keep Max under control. The polished wooden floor was freezing as he made his trip to the front door. His heart was racing as he unlocked the door. ' _Why is my heart racing?_ ' he thought as he turned the handle. The first thing he saw was the icy blue eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, the same black hair and pale skin.

-0-

"Come on, come on." Jamie said as he pressed the button for the doorbell. His heart started to race as he heard the light footsteps nearing the door. He had put his jacket on Shamus to keep him from shivering and he had tucked his wings under his plain black T-shirt, it almost looked as if he had a lot of bandages on underneath. The door handle turned and he looked up. Glacial blue eyes were staring into his, a pale face looked at him with a stunned expression . They both stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, a glitter robed Magnus came walking around the corner. Rubbing his eyes he said "Alec, darling. Why weren't you in bed when I woke?" He came up next to Alec. The two boys didn't even seem to notice his appearance. He clicked his fingers in front of the boys "Snap out of it both of you!" Alec reacted like a demon was in front of him, he pulled out a hidden dagger and held it at Jamie's throat. "Don't make any sudden moves." he said with a murderous tone. Jamie just grinned "So you must be Alec then? Magnus has told me so much about you!" Alec looked at Magnus, the warlock just looked at back at him with the same amount of confusion. "Now, now. Don't tell me you've already forgotten me Magnus." Jamie said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, Magnus I have a client for you…" He shifted slightly and in his arms Shamus moaned. "He has been incredibly injured, I need you to fix him. We will pay of course." He said in a much more serious tone. "Quickly then, come in." Magnus said pushing past Alec. "Alec put down your blade, there is no need to treat our guest that way." Magnus lead Jamie into the lounge room and told Jamie to put Shamus into the guest room, he came back to Alec without a moment's hesitation. "Alec hand me the blade," He put out his hand, "I need it to cut open the clients clothes." Alec looked at him with a murderous stare. "I don't mean it like that Alec, I need to assess his wounds properly." Alec placed the Dagger in the open hand.

-0-

Alec was glaring at Jamie who was wandering around their home's many rooms. "Alec, you don't have to be so worried." Magnus said as he closed the door to the guest room. Jamie raced over to Magnus, "Is he going to be all right?!" the panic in his tone was as clear as sunlight. Magnus looked at Jamie then Alec, "Yes he will be fine, he just needs some rest. Please sit down, we obviously need to talk."

 **I will need other suggestions on how they meet the characters, and please score this out of 1000 again...**


End file.
